


Early Morning Grey

by greeneyesandgoldenlashes



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyesandgoldenlashes/pseuds/greeneyesandgoldenlashes
Summary: He stretched, slowly but carefully, so that he didn’t disturb the bundle of blankets next to him. He rolled over onto his side, his head propped against one hand as he watched her sleep.Red and Liz waking up together.





	Early Morning Grey

It was early morning when Red opened his eyes. He assumed it wasn’t any earlier than five, judging from the dull, grey light that seeped through the curtains into the room. The light cast a faint shadow across the room, slightly illuminating the objects that occupied it. 

He stretched, slowly but carefully, so that he didn’t disturb the bundle of blankets next to him. He rolled over onto his side, his head propped against one hand as he watched her sleep. He could only see her hair, which was fanned spectacularly across her pillow in a scrum of chocolate brown waves. The rest of her body was encased in a tight tangle of blankets, securing her in their clutches out of harm’s way. And out of his reach. He was concerned that she might not be able to breathe properly, so he reached over and gently peeled the blanket away from her face. He grinned even wider (if that were possible) at the sight before him. Her mouth was puckered into an adorable pout with the side of her face squished against the pillow. Her lips were slightly parted and begging to be kissed. Red couldn’t resist. It was morning after all: time for her to wake up. 

He scooted down the bed, so their faces were level. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. She didn’t stir. More determined, he leaned in again, applying more pressure, taking her top lip between his own and sucking gently, his hands gently stroked up and down her arm. As she began to stir he began to pepper her face with smaller kisses; her cheeks and forehead, the tip of her nose and her eyelids. He returned to her lips as she began murmuring.  
“Good morning sweetheart,” he whispered, his voice gravelly with sleep. 

“What time is it?” she asked groggily, her eyes still shut, but a small smile faintly painted across her features. He was lying right alongside her, choosing to remain as close to her as possible. Red lifted his head off the pillow that was next to hers as he read the time on the clock on the bedside table.  
“A little before five. 4:53, to be exact.” She sighed and retreated further into her blanket nest.

“It’s far to early to be awake on a weekend. Not to mention my first weekend off in weeks.” Her words had started slurring as she started to drift into sleep again.

“In my opinion, its never too early to wake up because then I get to look at your gorgeous face,” he said, his words ghosting over the pillow. His hand had crept under the blankets, seeking her warm skin, tugging at her waist to bring her closer. 

She had obviously given up her attempt to fall asleep again as she allowed herself to be dragged over to him. She settled at his side, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. She rested her hand on his chest and breathed a sigh against his neck, inhaling his sleepy, warm smell. It was intoxicating.  
“Well, when you say things like that and wake me up in such a charming way, how can I say no?” she said, as she lightly kissed up his jaw line. 

“Mmm, that’s the idea. I’m glad you came around to it,” he murmured back, his voice physically rumbling through her, reaching her toes. He reached down and pulled the blankets up around them, not wanting her to get cold. 

Not that she could possibly get cold. Red was so deliciously warm against her — his body was radiating heat; she could feel herself dozing off again. She couldn’t help running her hand across his stomach and letting her fingers gently stroke through the hairs that trailed down his torso. His hands were currently tangled in her hair as he scratched her scalp tenderly. He hummed in contentment as she roamed just that bit further south, his hips twitching as she brushed over him briefly. 

“Oh, now you know that’s not fair,” he warned, his voice dropping an octave. 

“Life isn’t fair, love. And neither am I when I’m still quite sleepy.” 

As she said this, she pulled herself up to lay completely on top his body, her hands resting just under his chin. He shifted slightly under her, adjusting himself.  
“I hate to argue, but I think life is being amazingly fair at the moment,” he whispered in her ear. “I couldn’t ask for it to get any better.” She raised her head as he said this, grinning from ear to ear, her cheeks blushing bright pink. 

She wrapped one arm around his chest as she lay atop him, her fingers stroking through his chest hair, the two of them comfortably tucked in to each other. She had lain her head back into the crook of his neck, her breath hitting his skin. He spread his legs a bit to get more relaxed, causing one of hers to fall between his, their limbs now entangled with no discernable ownership between them. Red rested his hands on her back, stroking small circles down her spine, finally coming to rest at her hips as they both drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I found this on my laptop and thought I should just post it - we all like (and need a bit of lovin and sweetness from these two). Hope you enjoyed :) R&R :)


End file.
